


Subtle Revelations

by Giulietta



Series: Palate Cleansing Fics (in case this author AKA ME traumatizes you) [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not an Idiot, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir in Denial, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Attempt at Humor, Bruises, Chocolate, Classmates Shenanigans (Miraculous Ladybug), Communication, Confused Alya Césaire, Embarrassment, Friendship/Love, Gen, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Partnership, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Secret Identity, Suspicions, Teenagers, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Reverse!Mari-nyan setting... So uh... It's... Mature!canon?]Ladybug and/or Chat Noir possible reveal one-shot compilation.Read the first three sentences to get a feel on each chapter.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Palate Cleansing Fics (in case this author AKA ME traumatizes you) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821607
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the canon setting, but the characters are more like Mari-nyan because of harsh reality...
> 
> Sister of: [**Reveal Accidents**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233569)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to be a good guardian and own up to her mistakes...
> 
> Suddenly, Alya wants her to play a game so she agrees.
> 
> Marinette might need to re-evaluate Adrien as not a love interest, but his real identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is why Ladybug and Chat Noir don't play video games together?

**When Alya asked her to join them in a game, Tikki convinced her to accept.**

After Miracle Queen, Marinette is the new guardian of the miraculous. Obviously, she hasn't slept well, much less smile for quite some time. The incident is clearly her fault. _How does she plan on fixing it?_ Simple. She has to get better, be what Master Fu expects her to be. The first step is to prevent history from repeating itself. Ergo, Marinette needs to stamp her emotions down. It's her heart that brought Mayura to Master Fu's area. She must let go of love itself.

_She's working on it._

The second step to being a better Guardian is having a solid alibi. Hawkmoth must have noticed majority of the miraculous holders are from the same school. She will need more than her classmates to defend her. She can use Jagged, Clara, anyone she can sway to defend her innocence.

However, what will be her excuse for befriending such celebrities? Ah! Why not prepare for the future? _A perfect excuse if she says so herself._

Marinette increased her projects, cancelling plans with her friends to secure her future as a civilian and a Guardian. Sometimes, Marinette doesn't have to do anything. Lila is pretty helpful now that she thought about it. Marinette doesn't mind if her friends hang around with the liar. _They are safer with Lila.. A short-term safety._

Once she graduate, Marinette will need to move away from her parents. She will not let any of her loved ones get in harm's away. She needs to push them away, but not outright. She'll simply bury herself in 'work' until her friends choose to move away. _No one wants to be around someone who has little time for them_.

 ~~That didn't mean she wants to be alone~~. Marinette doesn't mind if everyone distances themselves from her except for maybe one. Someone she trusts so that would be..

 **Alya**? Yeah. Alya may be vindictive at times, but she's amazing. Her best friend next to Chat Noir, maybe higher because Chat Noir keeps seeing her in a romantic sense. Marinette doesn't want to friendzone Chat Noir like how Adrien did to her. She'll just consider him her best partner-in-crime.

**So here she was, playing a game with her best friend**

_And her other classmates._

"This game? With _Lila_? Really?" Marinette face palmed, leaning on her chair as she cursed her luck. She peeked at the screen, staring at the unfortunate characters in the lobby. "Oh kwami. Alya even brought Adrien into this mess!"

There is Alya, Nino, Kim, Max, Alix, Nathaniel, Mylène, Lila and Adrien - ten in total. She, Nino and Alya played this game before, but with strangers. _Alya must be livestreaming this._

[A game about murder and deceit.]

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Tikki asked, chomping a cookie as Marinette grabbed for her headset.

"A game that questions my faith towards Humanity." Marinette sighed, plugging her headset to get ready for the usual chat. She connects to their chatroom, greeting everyone. **"So you've decided to drag Sunshine, huh?"**

**"Au contraire, he and Nino has played this game~!"** Alya sang and Marinette rolled her eyes. **"Mind opening your cam? It would be so cute if I showed two POVs for my viewers."**

 **"Whatever you say, Al."** Marinette laughed, muting herself to tell the kwamis to stay low. Every time Alya wants to play a game with strangers, she always drag her along for the ride. That is until Nino comes, but Alya's habits die hard. 'Alya rubbed on me.'

 **"Thanks, love."** Alya snickered and Marinette returned to her seat and opened her cam. She has her hair down, still having her bath towel resting on her shoulder.

**"Guys. Lila is new to this game so-"** Nino told everyone, but Kim interrupted him.

 **"Yes! Fresh blood."** Kim cackled. **"Welcome to the game of betrayal!"**

 **"But I just want to play games with you guys."** Lila whimpered. _No one cared._ Marinette assumes they misinterpreted it as a comedic frustration.

 **"I'm with Kim. I want blood spilled. This week-long suspension is getting to me."** Alix yawned. **"And maybe we can drag Nathaniel to the dark side?"**

 **"Ha! Marc already did that."** Nathaniel answered back, which both Kim and Alya gasped in surprise. **"What I want to see is Mylène go feral. I have never seen her as the impostor ever."**

**"Is that even statistically possible?"** Max idly wondered.

 **"I don't know about you guys, but I prefer not to be the impostor."** Adrien admitted. **"I dislike lying.."**

 **"You can try being silent?"** Marinette dragged the plate of croissants closer to her table, taking a bite. **"When asked, omit the incriminating evidence.** (Marinette bit on her croissant.) **Not that hard."**

...

**"Suddenly, I don't feel safe."** Lila admitted.

 **"You shouldn't."** Marinette continued munching, listening to her friends as Alya changed the setting. **"Ten players equals two impostors. You have a twenty percent chance of getting murdered."**

 **"Alya. Increase the Kill countdown. If Kim and Alix become the impostors, we're going to regret it."** Nathaniel warned. **"15 seconds are the usual, but 10 seconds is fine too."**

**"No hard feelings after this, okay?"** Kim asked. **"Lila? Don't hold a grudge. You too Alix."**

 **"I do not!"** Alix retorted, changing her icon to a pink character. **"Maybe a little."**

 **"I promise."** Lila agreed. Marinette finished her croissant, now choosing what customization to use. She stared at the colors they chose. _What an interesting selection._

> Alya (dark green), Nino (green), Kim (cyan), Max (brown), Alix (pink), Nathaniel (red), Mylène (yellow), Lila (orange) and Adrien (black).

**"If I'm alive, there's a high chance Marinette is the impostor."** Alya concluded. **"Hence, to save my boyfriend, I'm choosing his color."**

 **"I'll take note of that."** Max said.

 **"We all know what color you're choosing Marinette."** Kim snickered and Marinette continued to stare at the color. The remaining colors in the tables are: white, blue and purple. **She choose white** then she's the opposite of Adrien and very recognizable to anyone who sees her color. **She choose blue** then they expect Nathaniel is going to be her game partner. Marinette is currently purple.

 **"You are absolutely right."** Marinette agreed, adding a chef hat on her character. She walked out of the computer, declaring. **"I've done it guys."**

 **"If I become the impostor, you're** **first in my list."** Kim laughed despite threatening her.

 **"Please do."** Marinette licked her lips, watching Alya start the game. She's a crewmate. Marinette mute herself, talking to whoever is watching Alya's dual livestream. She'll need to stay close to Alya or Adrien in case Kim is the killer. **"It's time for the strat guys. Alya and I can do this."**

...

* * *

...

It's the tenth game and Alya finally gave her the ability to read the chat.

First off, these guys think she's a detective. All Marinette did was keep track of everyone's activities. **It's not her fault these guys are so bad at lying.** As a crew mate, Marinette latched onto either Alya or Adrien. _What are the odds of having both of them as killers right?_

Secondly, the viewers think she's an Adrien simp. Marinette denies this in livestream, correcting them she's Alya's simp. Alya always asks for her trust whenever people are accusing her falsely. Nino's the second Alya simp, which everyone else learned when Max laughed hysterically. Apparently, Max also has a channel and most probably livestreaming this.

Third, the viewers find it cute Adrien always follows her around or asks her to follow him. Marinette doesn't know how to say to that. She just knows he wants a friend. It's the way he moves his character around and how frantic he rushes to hide behind her avatar when the lights are out. Marinette shrugged it off, too tired and in her element to blush about Adrien's actions. There is no romance in this game. 'Only betrayal!'

...

"This is it guys." Marinette hummed, finally becoming the impostor for the second time in the game. She's even paired with Alix. The last time she was paired with Alya and she killed Adrien. _Everyone knows Marinette wouldn't kill Adrien._ "Let's see how this'll go."

She already killed **Lila** right off the bat, the woman was a fool for standing close to a hole. Feeling bold, Marinette turned off the lights and walked up to medbay with Adrien, leaving him behind and locking the doors to kill **Nathaniel** near the hole.

Hopping into the hole, she popped out to walk towards the lights with Mylène. She saw **Nino** 's dead body at the rocket so Alix hovering over **Max** is a sure sign he's the next dead guy. Already inside lights, Marinette saw Alix and Max about to go to lights. They were hesitantly going in and before the lights opened up, Marinette decided to screw it and kill of **Mylène**. Alix should have taken that as a hint to do a-

(Adrien slammed the emergency button)

"Son of a!" Marinette cursed, but she took a deep breath, un-muting herself. " **What's up?** "

**"Holy Fu-Fandom! What happened?!"** Alya gasped, staring at the death count. **"One more kill and it's over?! Who is this savage?!"**

 **"It couldn't be Max, Marinette and I. We were heading to lights."** Alix defended immediately. _She must be cursing a storm for the missed double-kill opportunity._ Alix asked, **"And the last time Max and I saw Mylène was in admin. She must have died in there.** "

 **"But what if- Wait! We don't even know where the bodies are!"** Alya gasped. **"Adrien?! Did you see the body?"**

**"No but-"** Adrien didn't finish when everyone pointed their fingers at him.

**"I bet one of them is Adrien, but then I feel Alix is too."** Kim theorized, recalling the last time Adrien was the impostor. **"Why else did Adrien press the button? He wants to hide the evidence."**

 **"Hold up! Didn't I say I was with Max right after Alya left me?"** Alix argued. **"Where were you, Alya?"**

 **"I was with Kim."** Alya confessed. **"You know? Because he couldn't find Max and we had tasks at the bottom right."**

**"Before you speak. I am not the killer. Alix would report if I had murdered a body and I was with you in the first part of the game. The killer calculated the seconds before killing again. This is an expert."** Max has spoken. Marinette knew Alix had the right idea tagging along with Max. **"Alix also have a lot of opportunities to kill me, but she didn't."**

 **"And if I were the impostor, I would kill Max with no hesitation."** Alix lied. **"He knows my game style too much."**

"Alix is team player." Marinette told the audience, tapping her fingers on the desk. It was all going together. She can already hears the screams of anger from her past victims.

**"Then we vote Adrien off. He just pressed the button without knowing where the dead body is. He must be one of them!"** Alya realized, already voting. Alix voted afterwards. **"Since we all saw Kim do his task and I'm with him most of the time."**

 **"Yeah. Alya could have killed me so many times, but she didn't."** Kim agreed, also voting. **"For sure, Alya and I are safe. Not sure about you, guys. I'm choosing Alix."**

 **"WHAT?!"** Alix gasped, irritated the oaf would get his guess right. **"You pointed fingers at Adrien then you vote me?!"**

**"These kills are so YOU."** Kim argued back. **"Like come on! How can we let her get away with this?!"**

 **"I vote for Adrien. He prevented the discovery of the body."** Max said, rather grim. **"We have a forty percent chance of getting the impostor right. I hope I made the right deduction."**

 **"Let me speak first!"** Adrien panicked, and Marinette felt guilty that Adrien is going to be voted out. Marinette thought about voting Adrien off, but then she's curious why he pressed the button.

 **"Okay, Adrien. Let's talk. Convince me."** Marinette decided, giving the guy a chance. **Three voted Adrien out. One voted Alix. If she wants Adrien alive, she needs to vote Alix with Adrien (voting Alix) for no one to die.** She glanced at chat to see so many emoticons. She grabbed another croissant, the last and bit on it. 'They're mad I'm prepping sunshine for space.'

**"I pressed the button because I lost sight of Marinette."** Adrien reasoned, and Marinette choked on air.

 **"W-woah there. You pressed the button to see Marinette?"** Alix asked, half-amused and horrified. Marinette knew tailing Adrien would bite her in the butt one day. Adrien probably got used to seeing their two avatars being close when the lights are out. It's a strat she and Alya would do, but are failing to do because Alya wants to be with her hubby. _Nino had to go._

 **"Yes. I was in medbay scanning myself when Marinette left me. I then went down to check admin where she was, but the lights went off. I didn't want to leave so checked vitals and saw Lila, Nino and Nathaniel dead."** Adrien reasoned and Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose. _Oh noooooo._ Adrien concluded. **"When I pressed the button Mylène died very recently."**

**"OHHHHHH"** Kim gasped. Marinette winced, hands together and praying Alix saves her life. Kim yelled. **"Adrien! Vote Alix! You gotta vote her off! She's the pro-killer! She was the last one to have seen** **Mylène!** **Marinette! You have to vote Alix too or Adrien's dead. Save Sunshine!"**

 **"But what if Adrien is the killer?"** Alya inquired. **"We're still six left as a team, but a double kill would be enough for a win."**

 **"I'm not the killer."** Adrien argued. **"I wouldn't throw my ally under the bus."**

"What to do? What to do?" Marinette hummed, thinking hard. If she votes Alix, someone will press the button and there's also the chance of Max learning the truth. 'They need a double kill if Adrien doesn't die.'

**"Marinette? Are you there?"** Adrien asked. **"I have a question for you. Your answer will solve this whole mess."**

"Uf." Marinette can feel Alix cursing her if she gives way. Alix can be pretty competitive when it comes to games. Marinette un-mutes, **"What is it?"**

 **"Are you the impostor?"** Adrien asked.

 **"Excuse me?"** Marinette smiled, but she knows she sounds pretty offended.

 **"Are you?"** Adrien asked again. Marinette doesn't know what to say. _Does he want to hear the truth? Is he making her paranoid? Is he trying to get under her nerve?_

**"I well wow?"** Marinette isn't sure what to say. **"What made you say?"**

 **"A lot of things."** Adrien reasoned. **"You aren't the type to walk alone when the lights are off. You're also silent in the entire meeting when you usually ask where everyone was. Assuming Alix is right then Mylène, still alive and in admin, went up to fix the lights at the same time you were heading to lights. Alix and Max would have seen you, but then.. I don't know why you'd risk your identity to kill Mylène with two witnesses coming over. Why would you do something so reckless?** "

 **"..."** Marinette changed her mind. She should have killed Adrien first. **He looked right through her.** She could say she was eating, but Marinette still speaks with her mouth full. _The viewers call her a hamster._ She knows Adrien is testing her because no one has seen Mylène... _But what if Adrien did see Mylène?_ Marinette bit her lower lip, thinking. 'It's time.'

**"It's the inner _Noir_ in me."** Marinette answered, smiling because she remembered the answer Chat Noir gave when they both played this game in the past. If Ladybug is the ideal crewmate who does her tasks and identifies the impostor, then Chat Noir should be the best impostor who's just utterly chaotic. Chat Noir always knew if she was the impostor or not, using the emergency button just to toss her out. _That cat is too smart._ Now that she thought about it, she might have incorporated some of her partner's technique here. Marinette smiled, watching Adrien vote. **"I did all** **the kills. My partner's playing safe, sticking to people.."**

**...**

**"I've calculated the time and Marinette does have the time and skill to kill four members."** Max muttered. Marinette couldn't tell them she waited for a while, watching anyone who'd go near the body to kill them. However, no one came forth and she went on her way.

 **"NOOOOOO"** Everyone (but Adrien and her) was screaming. _Alix was pretending, but she is naturally surprised Marinette killed most of the people._ Marinette now placed a seed of suspicion against everyone. Now Adrien looks like the most innocent person next to Kim. Alya's sudden accusation will get her tossed out. Alix will need to walk on a tight rope to keep Max alive or dead. Because right now, Max believes her innocence.

 **"Marinette had us played. I knew she was an impostor after she left us."** Alya cried. Marinette took a sip, staring at the voting period. Few more seconds. **"They're going to botch the comms and they're going to kill us."**

 **"Wait. We might have a chance if Marinette... Ok. It might not work."** Kim realized too late. **"Marinette's obviously going to vote Adrien off because she's the impostor!"**

**"No wait. We still have few seconds."** Alya insisted. **"Adrien. Convince her to let you live! Praise Ladybug! That always works for me."**

 **"What?! No, it doesn't!"** Marinette shrieked, covering her cheeks. She remembered Alya singing compliments towards her to the point she was laughing. It cheered her up so Alya gets her way. It was worth it. 'But what if Adrien were to do it?'

 **"She's lying!"** Alya yelled. Marinette should really vote, but another part of her wants to know how Adrien praises her superhero form. After miracle queen, a lot of people worry if she's capable of the additional duties. **"Fine. Tell her a secret. Make her want to hear you speak on the next meeting. Adrien!"**

**"If you let me live, we won't vote you but we'll decipher who your partner is!"** Adrien admitted, and Marinette blinked. _What?_ Marinette has ten seconds. _Why is time so slow?_ Adrien continued, **"I'm going to do a _Ladybug_ on this. I just need more time.** **"**

 **"Do a _ladybug_?"** Marinette scrunched her nose. She knows only one dumb person to use her hero name in that manner so boldly. She has a bad feeling about this, but as the Guardian of the Miraculous, she should be smart enough to know a miraculous holder's identity right? _She doesn't need an identity reveal if Chat Noir slipped right?_

 **"Yes. It'll be amazing."** Adrien agreed. Marinette will regret this, but she wants to hear his reasoning. She knows how Chat Noir rationalize so if she hears how Adrien thinks without staring at his face _then maybe_

**[Marinette has voted.]**

" **I knew it! You are an Adrien simp!** " Alix yelled as she saw Marinette vote Alix.

 **"We all saw this coming!"** Kim cheered. **"Nice one, Adrien."**

 **"All is fair in love and war."** Alya smiled. **"How do you feel, M?"**

**"So-so.."** Marinette smiled back, nodding to herself. " **I'm going to kill you, Alya."**

 **"Oh su-What?!"** Alya yelled as they returned to the meeting room.


	2. Peek-a-boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a good friend she is, Marinette decides to play a game with Adrien...
> 
> She didn't expect his answer.
> 
> _not at the slightest_

Marinette saw Adrien resting on the bench, exhausted from whatever the photoshoot required him to do for today. Trying to be a bigger person and a better friend, Marinette decided to try and surprise the fashion model. She crept from behind, grinning when she saw Adrien's eyes were closed. _If she were younger, she'd melt at the sight but she wasn't._ When a staff saw her, Marinette raised her finger with a mischievous smile. The staff shook her head, smiling as she walked back to the tent.

'Almost there...' Marinette reached her destination, ready to strike.

"Who I am?"

Marinette covered his eyes, looking down at her friend. Adrien froze in surprise, but he relaxed after he placed his hands on hers. Marinette refuses to let go, asking. "You have to answer first."

"We both know who you are." Adrien chuckled, trying to pry her fingers and even tilting his head up. Marinette laughed, pulling him close so he won't be able to look up and catch some glimpse of her. "Come on! Let me see already."

"Guess first, handsome boy~" Marinette teased, unaware that her casual comment was taken in great weight.

"I uh sure..?" Adrien hesitated, and Marinette found herself reeling. She didn't mean to make Adrien uncomfortable. Marinette loosened her grip, but Adrien continues to hold her hands covering his eyes. Marinette wanted to remove her hands and apologize. She didn't think Adrien would be uncomfortable or-

" **M'lady?** "

"What?" Marinette whispered in awe (both good and bad). That can't be right. There is only one person who'd call her with that nickname. Adrien can't be...

"M'lady?" Adrien repeated. His voice sounded louder, but also concerned at her question. Marinette's mind is putting the puzzle pieces together, suddenly breaking out of the glass of denial. Comparing the broken fragments from Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir, Marinette saw the glaring similarities.

_Then a more devastating news came in her mind: **Adrien recognize her voice as Ladybug?!**_

"But I'm not... You can't..." Marinette doesn't know what to do. She thought the miraculous magic can cover their general features, but what if it doesn't work between your counterpart miraculous holder? "Did I risk both of our safety?!"

"Before you panic, I'd like to have my eyes back now." Adrien humored, but Marinette was not ready. She yanked Adrien close to her chest, hugging and firmly hiding his eyes. "Ladybug?! Let go!"

"Hahaha. You're _so_ funny, chat." Marinette panicked, searching for something to hide the evidence. She can redeem this. She's ladybug, there has to be something to salvage this situation.

"And you're being awfully clingy, bug." Adrien decided to sit up.

"Because you're being too stubborn!" Marinette yanked Adrien back to the bench, linking onto the bench with her leg. She knows her partner is strong enough to lift a bench but maybe that's what she needs to cause a distraction. She can use her jacket! She'll invert it and run. It'll cause some eyes to turn but no one ever saw the inverted color of her jacket!

"There you are, Adrien!" Vincent called out, and Marinette cursed her luck. "I see you're with a friend. (Marinette made a strangled sound, shushing the man to keep...) Mari (.. _quiet_ ) was it?"

"Ma...ri...?!" While Adrien's processing the information, Marinette realized she could not pry his arms off her arm. She could flip him and the bench before running, but Vincent could tell the truth. Adrien asked, " **Marinette?** "

"Who's Marinette?" Marinette played dumb, glaring at Vincent when the photographer chuckled at her predicament.

"Can you let go?" Adrien smiled, but Marinette still wants to believe she can fix this.

"Vincent. If you and your staff promise not to tell Adrien about me, I'll supply the _goods_ for a week." Marinette negotiated. Everyone knows what Dupain-Cheng is known for: their pastries. Everyone loves a fresh batch of pastries.

"That is _quite_ a bargain, mademoiselle." Vincent stroked his chin, tempted.

"Vincent. Don't listen to her." Adrien tried to pry her hands, but Marinette is now searching for something to hide her identity. Marinette could hear Adrien muttered under his breath, "Don't make this difficult, bugaboo. You literally outed yourself."

"I can still get away with it." Marinette whispered back. She has a plan. She'll tilt the bench at the same time pry her hands away from Adrien. Adrien would fall with the bench covering him and her. She'll then roll towards the bushes and crawl away. Vincent will reign Adrien in and she'll be scot-freeEE

"!!!" Marinette squeaked, didn't expect Adrien to lift her and make her fall on the ground in front of him. It really is Chat. Chat may say he's a gentleman with ladies, but he can flip her when he wants to.

"Oh my god! Marinette! I'm so sorry!" Adrien apologized profusely. Vincent told the staff to wait for five more minutes for these lovebirds.

"Don't act like you are." Marinette huffed, sitting up and not expecting Adrien hug the day living lights out of her. Marinette fought to keep the warm feeling down, still trying to maintain her annoyance. " _Adrien._ "

"You really are working on your namesake.." Adrien sighed, burying his face against her neck. Marinette wants to tell her heart to stop beating so loudly, but it's very impossible with her ex-crush behind her. His voice got deeper, causing some shivers with how close he was. "Thank god it's you, m'lady."

"M-me too." Marinette stuttered, looking away and pretending a model isn't hugging her from behind. "But we'll need to talk about this. We can't let anyone know about this and.."

"During patrol..." Adrien murmured, letting go and helping Marinette stand up. He looked down at Marinette, still holding one hand of his partner. "So I heard from Alya you wanted a hamster?"

"..." Marinette didn't blink. _Oh Tikki. Did Alya tell Adrien all of my ridiculous notions of him and me?!_

...

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, confused and very concerned when Marinette stared with a neutral expression. Adrien hesitantly lets go of her hand, looking at her. "I wonder what she's thinking about?"

"Let's see..." Plagg came out of his jacket, scanning the girl with a vibrating purse. "She crashed."

"She isn't a computer, Plagg." Adrien argued, worried.

"If you say so." Plagg watched the purse continue to shake.

[Marinette.EXE crashed.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette didn't notice Adrien shifting his arms so he'll flip her like what he learned from judo. XD


	3. Spicy Choco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting homemade chocolates from Chat Noir who tried his best...
> 
> ... Marinette decided to accept it and try it with her kwami. Tikki dislikes instantly.
> 
> 'What a spicy chocolate.'

"Marinette. Stop eating it!" Tikki slapped her tiny face, crying in despair as her chosen continues to savor the chocolate terribly prepared by Chat Noir. It's already morning, and Marinette decides to try once more the very bad spicy chocolate. "Nooo~"

"I-it's not that bad..." Marinette pursed her lips, finding the spice too sharp without any complement to sooth her tongue. He just went full chocolate and sadly followed a wrong recipe to create something _this_. 'However, he made it all on his own..'

"B-bleurgh..." Marinette stuck her tongue out. She only enjoyed the after taste: the subtle soothing phantom taste of cocoa blends with the remnant of the stinging burn. Everything else? _Terrible._

"It's too spicy!" Tikki cried as if she saw a newborn die.

"It's his first time. Cut him some slack.." Marinette humored her kwami, recalling Tikki gagging and crying at the waste of ingredients. Tikki really loves sweets and for her to start cursing Plagg was very funny. Tikki takes her sweets really seriously.

"Throw it away." Tikki flew close to her, staring down at the cat-shaped chocolate box. Tikki whispered, "He would never know."

"Oh my god, Tikki. That's so mean." Marinette giggled and Tikki opted to rest on her head. Marinette tapped her fingers as she rests both hands on her desk. The bluenette stared at the container, commenting. "Besides, it's four pieces left. I can finish this."

"I know you're doing this because Chat made it, but you don't have to finish it." Tikki gently reminded her. Tikki flew away and rested on the table next to the chocolate. "I don't want you to get sick because of chocolate, Marinette. In fact, I don't think Chat will forgive himself if you get sick because of the chocolate."

"You're over-exaggerating it, Tikki. Do you know who I am?" Marinette smiled, grabbing a container to keep the last four cat chocolate pieces. She'll leave the cute black and green cat bento here instead. _Safer._

"I'm my parent's food taster. I've gained some resistance to terrible food." Marinette zipped her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She grabbed her purse, smiling at the wary ladybug. "Come on. I don't want to be late for school."

"Why are you like this?" Tikki sighed, entering her purse.

"Love you, Tikki." Marinette chuckled, walking towards the hatch. It was time to start her day.

* * *

"You got chocolate from a guy and didn't tell me? Girl! I knew you were hiding something from me." Alya teased, nudging at Marinette. Marinette looked away, annoyed why Alya has to be this way. _Well.. It has been a while since Alya agreed to stop pushing her to some guy._ Marinette sighed. Alya asked, "Who's the admirer?"

"Someone." Marinette told the nosy reporter, popping one piece of pretty (but very spicy) chocolate. The first bites were terrible. Marinette struggled **not** to spit it out as Ladybug because Chat wanted to know if she likes it. _Chat definitely did not taste his chocolates! It's the only valid explanation!_

'But I'm starting to get used to the taste...' Marinette looked at her container, smiling since there's just three left. She lets the chocolate melt in her mouth, no longer making the mistake of crunching pass the barrier between decent and death. She can let Alya try one and then all of this teasing will stop. Marinette offered, "Want try one?"

"Really? Sweet." Instead of grabbing one, Alya glanced over the courtyard. Marinette blinked when she saw Alya wave her hand. "Hey guys! Over here!"

"W-what?" Marinette turned to see Nino and Adrien coming over. Marinette quacked, keeping the container and very afraid for Adrien's stomach. She can't let Adrien get sick because of Chat Noir's spicy chocolate! _She'll never forgive herself!_

"What is it, Al?" Nino asked, meeting his GF. He suddenly looked at Marinette to see a cute turtle container. As if gaining foresight, Nino grinned. "Sweet. Another sample, M?"

"N-not mine! A ca-colleague of mine.." Marinette stuttered, securing the container and offering Nino one piece discretely. She then turned and Adrien and lied, "Ops! No more chocolate. S-sorry about that hahaha"

"Oh.." Adrien looked a bit deflated, but Marinette prefers a sad Adrien than a sick Adrien. _He'll understand._

"Oh. This is hella cute, dude." Nino examined the chocolate piece, staring at the expression of the black-cat themed chocolate piece.

"Mari got that last night. Romantic, isn't it?" Alya blurted out and Marinette elbowed her friend. "Hey! It's fine. It's not like _he_ 's here right?"

"You take things too lightly." Marinette scolded. Adrien kept staring at the chocolate, furrowing his eyebrows at the similarities.

"A guy?" Nino contemplated, remarking. "I bet your bro likes you enough to give you chocolates on White's Day."

"White's day?" Marinette asked.

"Reverse of Valentines celebrated in Japan." Alya added information. "I bet he's blonde."

"Just try the chocolates already." Marinette kept the last chocolate safe in her purse, praying Tikki doesn't mind seeing turtle container in the purse. Alya's words rang in her mind but... Chat Noir wouldn't do that... He said he has a girlfriend, right? You don't give girls homemade chocolate when you're in a relationship with another girl. Marinette shook her head, exasperated. "FYI, my colleague already has a girlfriend."

"Sad." Alya popped the chocolate in her mouth. Same goes for Nino.

"He's also quite the jokester." Marinette finally added, finding some satisfaction when she saw Alya rush to the garbage can while Nino fan his face. He was gasping, stumbling for milk or water. Marinette opened her purse, removing the turtle container and grabbing her honey drops. She tossed it to Nino who tore the wrapper and chewed the sweet semi-liquid.

"MORE." Nino demanded, dying? so Marinette had to give him all of her honey drops.

"That isn't love!" Alya declared, rushing towards the group while Marinette watched Nino rest his hands on the bench. He's chewing very furiously to remove the spice. Marinette turned to see Alya standing beside her, drinking milk(?) Alya continued, "He wants to kill you."

"Come on, Al. It's not that bad." Marinette giggled when Alya gave her a deadpan expression. She covered her mouth, smiling sheepishly. "S-sorry."

"You are so lucky you're cute." Alya warned, sitting back down. Before Marinette could ask what she meant, Alya inquired. "You okay, Nino?"

"F-fine." Nino coughed, beating his chest and standing back up. "It wasn't that bad. M-maybe he's just playing a prank?"

"Wouldn't that be too early?" Marinette pointed out as both of her classmates got a wake-up call. 'Now they won't tease me about Chat Noir! A win in my book-'

"Dude! NO!" Nino exclaimed and Marinette turned to see Adrien holding the last chocolate piece?!

"No!" Marinette should've known Adrien would be too curious for his own good, reaching forward to slap the chocolate, only to see the blonde pop it into his mouth. 'Here lies my friendship with Adrien Agreste.'

"Spit it out!" Alya panicked. Marinette isn't the only one with chef parents, standing up and grabbing the turtle container. "Spit here before your throat dies."

"I'm getting the soy." Nino ran. _Oh. So that's what Alya drank._

'Why is he still chewing it?!' Marinette thought, now focused on Adrien and why is he staring at her? Marinette looked away, thankful someone is coming over to- No wait. It's Chloé. 'Bad day.'

"What did you do this time, Dupain-Cheng?" Chloé strode right into their area, noticing their rather noisy group. Lila's group came next, larger than Chloé (obviously because all the blonde has is Sabrina).

"My colleague's choco." Marinette glanced at Alya who face palmed when Adrien raised his hand. _He's really going to swallow it? He must be used to spicy then._

"Poor Adrien. He must be feeling sick!" Lila latched onto Adrien's arm, feeling his forehead and neck. The brunette looked at Marinette, frowning. "Why did you let Adrien eat it if you knew it tasted so bad? Are you trying to poison him?"

"It doesn't taste that bad. Maybe the first few bites.." Marinette's voice died down when she thought things through. 'What if Chat likes spicy?'

"Hold it, Lila. This ain't Mari's fault." Nino defended Marinette, slowly looking back at Adrien who's contemplating about something. "It's my dude. He likes trying weird stuff."

"Also! Mari didn't make the chocolates. It was her colleague, probably the guy she met online." Alya sat beside Marinette, explaining to her classmates. "It's not her fault the guy loves to prank her."

"A-adrien?" Lila squeaked when Adrien removed himself from her grasp, taking a step forward to sit beside Marinette. Holding her hands, Adrien Agreste had the most serious and calm expression she's ever seen. Adrien made her look at him in the eyes...

... And he leaned close, making his eyes even pop out from the shade.

" **Where have you been in all my life?** " Adrien asked, looking at her as if she was his world.

"Eeehhhhhh?!" Everyone but the two screamed.

"W-wha?" Marinette blushed like a tomato, unable to get her hands back as Adrien looked at her with a very _familiar look_. 'Wait a minute!'


	4. Imposter (Lady)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is doubtful.
> 
> (Marinette trying to pick herself together.)
> 
> Adrien doesn't believe this woman.

When Lila introduced her friend to class, Marinette noticed how similar the new student was to her physical appearance - **Dark hair, bright eyes, fair skin, pigtails and thin physique**. Sadly, that's where the similarities end between her and the new student. Oh wait! _Being Ladybug gave her a bit of muscle so Marinette can't say they have the same physique._

" **I'm sure I can trust my identity with all of you. Lila has told me great things about this class.** " AAAA told her classmates, causing Marinette to roll her eyes. _Truth be told, Marinette prefers having Chat Noir learn of her identity first than anyone else. Chat Noir is the same guy who recklessly gave his life for her... Multiple times... ~~He deserves to know the unlucky wreck behind the mask.~~_

Due to the miraculous, no one can determine the exact appearance of its holders unless the _haze or magic_ is lifted. How does one lift the _haze_? (1) **See** ing the holder's de-transformation/transformation sequence and (2) **hear** ing the holder's confession about his/her alter-ego. According to Tikki, these two elements must have **trust** and **prior knowledge** for the information to sink into the brain. _Without it, Tikki supplied, there is a 70% chance the kwami can still wipe the memory and protect their chosen's identity._ However, Master Fu said to still be vigilant to be on the safe side.

~~But Master Fu is gone now..~~

'I wonder if everyone will believe that...' Instead of listening to another set of lies, Marinette will be a diligent student and read her notes. Tikki did tell her to catch up being _Marinette_ because her life and responsibility as _Ladybug_ is starting to take over everything.

"But even then..." Marinette contemplated, doodling tiny ladybugs on the side of her notes. As the new Guardian of the Miraculous box, Marinette can't escape her duties anymore. **One wrong move and Paris is doomed. One wrong move and she will lose her memories.** It's just her and Chat Noir protecting Paris. She'll need to be impartial and observant for her next line of miraculous holders. She won't make the same mistakes. Marinette gripped her pen, frowning. 'I don't have the luxury.'

* * *

Right now, her life as Marinette and Ladybug are so entwined that the fear of getting attached to anyone becomes prominent. **Marinette doesn't want anyone to get hurt. Marinette doesn't want to be seen as a burden with her memory loss, ~~but she doesn't want to be alone either~~**. She isn't alone. She doesn't have to resort to being a hermit. Marinette only has to keep a considerable distance from everyone until she retrieves... _Ha! Who is she kidding?_ Even if she and Chat Noir retrieve the butterfly and peacock miraculous, she still has to safeguard the artifacts until the Tibetan Monks come find her. Based on adult Bunnyx's reappearances, Hawkmoth will be roaming Paris for a **long time**. Marinette needed to adapt. She needs to be better.

**She needs to change.**

[LOVE --> **FRIENDSHIP** ]

The activity that consumed her, in both a positive and negative effect, would be love.

Love is beautiful. _Love is distracting._ Love is about trust. _Love will betray._ **Love needs to go.**

It was an easy task letting things go, especially with the loss of her mentor. The guilt of losing Master Fu was enough to break the news to Luka. Guilt was enough to remove all of the pictures she has of Adrien down the trash bin. _It was all her fault. It was all her fault Master Fu doesn't remember anything anymore._ Marinette needed to atone herself. She needed to do something. To fix herself.... So she planned.

~~Planning is the only thing she can do without falling apart.~~

Marinette tweaked her career path, her planned future. **No to love. Move out from home. Continue on the path of a Fashion Designer. Definitely need to take other jobs to pay the bills). No pets.** **No..** Marinette suddenly realized something. Most of her actions, thus far, is to protect herself and others. Without proper context, Marinette may be bringing suspicion to herself. _That will not do._

The best and easiest decision would be to have friends to cover her alibis. Based on her diary entries, she is closest to Alya. _It could have been Adrien but she ripped the papers talking about him_ _. **It was too painful to look at now.**_ Out of everyone she's ever known, Marinette feels she can trust Alya with or without her memories as Ladybug. That blogger has always been there for her. Also, Alya can vouch for her innocence and help her recollect when she loses her memories.

Therefore, Marinette needs to keep Alya close despite her busy schedule. She'll also need to keep Alya updated to fill in her amnesia self's memories. Her diary won't be enough to fill in the blanks.

* * *

'Maybe I can use her as an alibi?' The Class Representative told herself, already picking up her highlighter instead of her pen to emphasize the points. She first thought of using the **fake** as bait to lure Hawkmoth, but Marinette knows that would be the wrong thing to do. She wouldn't risk civilian lives, unless her chances of success is a hundred percent. 'Just take the high road. Walking up to the high road...?'

'Her earrings are wrong.' Marinette realized, staring at the black-and-red polkadotted earrings. A lot of people assume the Ladybug earrings look this way because of Alya. The only ones who know the Miraculous camouflage itself would be fellow **long-term** miraculous holders. Marinette let out a soft sigh, 'Hawkmoth won't fall for that at all.'

'Well there goes her usefulness.' Marinette sighed, underlining another term. 'But what if I use her to derail Alya off my tracks instead? Alya has been the closest to learning my identity. I could use her on Chat, but Chat deserves the truth. It's bad enough he worries over his usefulness in the team.. Seriously, what is wrong with him to think that way?'

"Mari?" Alya brought her back to reality.

"Hm?" Marinette blinked owlishly, staring up to see the blogger. _Strange._ Marinette smiled at Alya, "What's up, Alya? Shouldn't you be listening to _Ladybug_? She might give you an interview if you're lucky."

"Uh yeah... About that..?" Alya sat beside her, and Marinette frowned at her next words. "You remember I'm like 'Rena Rouge' right?"

"Of course I do. Why?" Marinette smiled, turning her gaze to see Adrien enter the room. The other person so close to realizing her identity: Adrien. 'Please get fooled! I may have given you up, but I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt because of me.'

"Well..." Alya leaned close, whispering. "Anyone who works with Ladybug would know she isn't an early person. Now this new girl, she sleeps at 11 and wakes up 9 AM on Sundays to practice ice skating. The real Ladybug would wake up at 11-12 AM on the Sunday, and even then she'd sleep some more for the fun of it. (Marinette internally sweats.) There's also the way AAAA treats Chat Noir. The real Ladybug would talk about Chat Noir whenever we patrol together. She did the same thing to Nino, only Chat doesn't know it. Why else am I shipping them?"

"I wow." Marinette might have spilled some beans on some of her habits, but it's vague enough to not reveal her identity right? 'Is that why Nino doesn't believe the newbie either? This is what I get for choosing two trusted friends repetitively. And I don't always talk about Chat when I patrol... Okay. Maybe I did? ARGH! I don't know! But I do know I have to not let Chat Blanc happen so what am I supposed to do?!'

"B-but what if it was a lie? L-like making herself l-look natura- I mean human." Marinette needed to cast doubt, have Alya fall for the dumb lies. 'Now what if Chat Noir thinks this new girl is me? I... Well. A lot of bad things can happen. The worst being Chat getting akumatized or held at gunpoint by Hawkmoth.'

'My partner deserves to know the truth, but the situation is too risky.' Marinette hates how complicated life is. 'I just have to make sure Chat doesn't do anything stupid. But how will I do that without revealing my identity? I know! I'll ask Tikki to talk to Plagg to be extra-firm to prevent Chat from doing anything reckless. Yes. That sounds right.'

"I'm sure no one would lie to sound like an absolute slob." Alya snickered, nudging her shoulder. Marinette exhaled, still thinking about a certain cat. Alya muttered, "But you're right. I'll gather more information. Transferring to our section right after Miracle Queen, she might be working with Hawkmoth."

"?!" Marinette almost dropped her highlighter, turning to Alya's direction who pulled out her journal. _What if._ Marinette looked back to see Adrien stare at the new student with caution. 'What if AAAA is?'

* * *

Truth be told, Alya did update her on whatever findings she got from the new girl. Marinette learned AAAA is a **model** , which explains the woman's knowledge on fashion, and a **gymnast**. Her grades are decent, but Marinette is surprised her grades are higher than the newbie. _Maybe she didn't do enough make-up projects or maybe she didn't pull through in the exams?_

'I wonder if Chat is luckier than me?' Marinette sighed, walking back into school after an akuma attack. Because of a robbery down the block (criminals using the chaos caused by an akuma), Marinette pretty much needed to skip lunch just to reach her class. She wound up walking, too tired to run. She wanted to text Alya to buy her food, but it would be too suspicious.

"At least I'm not late.." Marinette chuckled, climbing up the stairs to head into the classroom.

_It was a warzone._

"Can you stop pretending to be Ladybug? You're starting to get on my nerves." Adrien said this politely, but Marinette felt the harsh sting in his words. Adrien is usually sweet, kind, cheerful and caring... This Adrien right here has the same voice Gabriel use to criticize someone's work. _Ouch!_ Marinette slowly took a step back, not wanting to handle this. She isn't sure what to do if she sees an angry Adrien. _Better avoid it, right?_

"Come on bro. Didn't you say you have a crush on her? Maybe you didn't know he-" Nino is trying to calm down the scorching hell inside the model. It could have worked if not for the fact Alya isn't backing his claim. Marinette takes another step, slowly closing the door.

"Nino. She isn't Ladybug. How can she be Ladybug when Ladybug was last seen rescuing hostages ten minutes ago?" Adrien pointed out. "If Ladybug is in our class then she'd be late for..."

'Nopenopenopenope.' Marinette slowly closed the door, tiptoeing away to fetch Ms. Bustier. It would be to her interest to get an alibi which is to grab a teacher, and stop the tension. 'Quick thinking, Marinette!'

*DING!

**[Girl. Where are you?]** Alya asked and Marinette fiddled with her phone, looking at Tikki who came out of her purse.

"What do I say?!" Marinette panicked, walking to the teacher's lounge.

"Tell her you were uhm... Number two." Tikki blurted out. Marinette gasped, scandalized. The kwami explained, "It's the only way!"

"You're right." Marinette tossed her pride aside and typed it. **[I was taking a number 2. Sorry. T_T]**

*DING!

**[Ahh! Anyways, you should hurry up and head to class. Sunshine doesn't seem too happy.]** Alya answered replied.

"Situation averted." Marinette wiped her non-existential sweat off her forehead, having Tikki return to her purse so she can meet with Ms. Bustier-

"Ms. Bustier isn't here." Ms. Mendeleiev announced, typing on her computer. "Family emergencies came up."

"Uh Really?" Marinette struggled, searching for any teacher who isn't busy. Now Marinette doesn't mind free time, but there's an angry Adrien in the classroom and her Ladybug senses are tingling to not stay in the classroom. "How about you use this time for the supposed scheduled make-up class on Saturday, Ms. Mendeleiev?"

"You do have a point.." The science enthusiast pondered. Marinette prayed to the kwamis. The teacher decided. "No. (Marinette might need to pray to more kwamis.) Oh! My apologize, Dupain-Cheng but I checked my schedule this morning and your section is actually on track. Tell your classmates I'm cancelling the make-up class. It's section C who needs make-up class."

"Thanks..." Marinette knew she shouldn't have prayed for that class' cancellation. Her prayers cancel each other out. 'Curse my luck!'

...

'Think! Just **be** Marinette!' Marinette thought really hard as she tracked back to her classroom. She has to do something that will calm everyone down without looking like Ladybug.

'It's impossible!' Marinette stopped at the door, holding her head. 'I'm Ladybug! How do I not **be** myself?! Why is the world conspiring against me?!'

"Calm down, me. You can do this. You faced scarlet moth apocalypse. You can do this... But I had Chat-No! Stop. (Marinette slapped her cheeks.) Focus! Chat's not here. You have to do this alone. You can do this!" Marinette pepped talked herself, bracing herself once more as she opened the door. _Now say something not like Ladybug_. Marinette said the first thing that comes in mind.

"What's going on here?"

'WAIT! That's what Ladybug me would say?! AAAAAAHHHHHHH' Marinette froze when all eyes were on her. _Quick! Say something more Marinette._ Marinette added, "Ms. Bustier has emergency family. (Marinette shook her head, correcting herself.) I mean family emergencies! We're free I mean! Free time. We have free time! Calm down!"

"..." Everyone continued to stare at her ~~because the only one who needs to calm down is her~~.

'What is wrong with me?!' Marinette wants to cover her face. She's so scared that she's acting even more suspicious! However, that's a good thing because **Ladybug** doesn't mess her words and is always perfect(?) Unfortunately, people who knows her as **Marinette** would know she's hiding something.

"Marinette." Adrien greeted in turn. Marinette is relieved Adrien finally calmed down. She wouldn't know what to do if ever, especially when it's because of impostor Ladybug. She vowed to keep her identity to the grave, saving everyone from guilt and-?!

"?!" Marinette gasped when Adrien reached her area, leaning close. She isn't sure if her heartbeat quickened its pace because of fear of discovery or attraction to Adrien. Marinette held onto the door knob, eyes wide in fright at the close proximity.

"You're hurt." Adrien commented too close for comfort, raising his hand and lightly pressing his thumb close to her cheek. "It's recent too. What happened?"

"No I'm nooOOUCH!?" Marinette winced, forgetting one of the robbers smacked her on the face as Ladybug. _Tikki said she'll heal fast, but it's not fast enough!_ The only injury she has would be the right cheek, stomach and ankle. She twisted her ankle because her timer was ticking. She can cover it with make-up later..?! 'Wait! I just told Alya I went to Number two. Fix it! You have to fix it!'

"I tripped!" Marinette grabbed his wrist, taking a step back and smiling at her friend. Adrien is pouting. _That's strangely cute._ _Reminds her of Chat._ _No! STOP THINKING OF CHAT!_ Marinette laughed uneasily, "I tripped in the bathroom and fell cheek first ehehehe...heh."

"I'll bring you to the nurse's office." Adrien offered, putting that fake model smile on his face again. _Wait. Again? No! Focus!_

"I was thinking-" Before Marinette could look at Alya and communicate her plan, Adrien blocked her line of sight and grabbed her hand.

"Come on." Adrien pleaded(?), walking out of the room. Marinette twirled, torn between two places.

"But Adrien...?" Marinette suddenly recalled Chat Noir upon seeing the back of Adrien's head. _Chat and Adrien have similar mannerisms, don't they?_ When Chat drags her off to talk in private, it's usually because of something important or unsettling.

'What if Adrien heard something from Chat?' Curious what AAAA said to get into Adrien and/or Chat's bad side, Marinette looked over her shoulder to see Alya giving her a thumbs-up. 'Very helpful, Alya.'


	5. Impostor (Noir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir seems pretty easy to copy...
> 
> But there's something hidden behind that mask.
> 
> Something not even the media realized since the cat shares most of his concerns to his lady alone.

Adrien didn't like the new transfer student. Not only is this guy pretending to be Chat Noir, but this guy is giving his alter-ego a bad name. The male is flirting with girls (with no distinct type) and his use of puns is so scarce that the real Ladybug would find strange.

There is a difference between flirting and being a gentleman. Chat Noir is courteous to everyone since he's a gentlecat, but Chat Noir only flirts with one individual: Ladybug.

Anime has never proven him wrong! Maybe it did, but Marinette is willing to help him improve his antics-?!

_Marinette is an exception! He isn't flirting her or anything! She's just a very good friend who's willing to hang out with him!_

*Cough* Anyways, Adrien noticed Lila and the impostor working side by side. While girls flaunt around the newbie, Lila still continues to cling onto his arm. Every time someone wanted to talk to him, this impostor would swoop in and magically get the person's attention. Now if Lila stopped telling her false tales, maybe Adrien wouldn't feel so empty inside. He's being treated like a doll, not allowed to talk, simply existing to look pretty.

**[DAY FOUR: Adrien is starting to think Plagg's advice is a good idea.]**

"Marinette! Thank god you're here!" Alya cried, hugging the newly arrived Class Representative. The sound of Marinette's laughter brought a smile into his face. Right. Ms. Bustier told them Marinette got sick from falling asleep on the balcony in a rainy day. _Marinette told Chat_ _she wasn't waiting for him, but what else could be the reason why she's asleep on her own balcony in the middle of the night?_ Adrien visited her in both identities, finding it awfully coincidental to have the two important people in his life get sick at the same time. "I got a scoop for you!"

"You found out who Mayura is?!" Marinette exclaimed and Alya shook her head laughing. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, curious why Marinette wanted to know _that_.

"Lila brought her _good_ friend over!" Alya teased, and Marinette blinked once. Adrien doesn't know why, but he sincerely hoped Marinette knows better. He's visited her as Chat Noir several times, and she would know how different this guy acts compared to the original. _Wait._ Adrien looked up to see the blonde stand up and walk towards the confused bluenette. _What if Lila plans on using this guy to deceive Marinette?! What if_

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The new transfer student took Marinette's hand and pressed it onto his lips, causing Marinette to gasp. The stranger smiled, "My name is-"

*Snap!

"Marinette. Ms. Bustier said we're partners for Literature. Do you mind if I sit with you?" Adrien ignored the destroyed pen in his hand, standing up with intent to pull that man as far away from his friend as possible. Adrien may have allowed this guy to use his alter-ego to become popular, but he will not allow anyone to toy with Marinette's heart. He will protect his princess. 'Marinette deserves someone better than a fake!'

"P-partners?" Marinette turned to look at him, removing her hand from the guy's grip and noting Lila sit stunned at the blonde's action. She looked up, watching Adrien walk to her area. "W-with me?! Really?"

"Yeah. I'm lucky to have you." Adrien reached her area, pulling her close to his side. "And don't mind _him_ , Marinette. He must've drank something funny."

"I-I see.." Marinette whispered, trying to breath normal as she's pressed against Adrien's chest. With her chin resting on his shoulder, Marinette isn't sure what to do. Adrien is giving a ton of mix signals. She knows he's doing this because he cares about her, but this feels strangely intimate. Marinette can feel her cheeks warming up. She's so close to Adrien that it hurts.

"Besides..." Adrien narrowed his eyes at the shock male, voice dripping with venom, as he held Marinette close. "We all know Ladybug is the only one Chat Noir flirts with, _**right**_?"

"R-right..." The guy steps back, wary of him. **_He should be._**

"Good!" Adrien reverts back to his cheerful model behavior. "So Alya! Do you mind if I help Marinette catch up?"

"Uh-Huh.." Alya nodded, slowly looking at Nino for an explanation.

"Marinette, I hope that's fine for you.." Adrien turned his head to see Marinette look right at him. It startled him, how bright and familiar those bluebell eyes were. Before he could find out why, Adrien noticed Marinette's hands resting on his chest. Adrien removed his arm, taking a tentative step back and apologizing. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay.. I know you didn't mean it." Marinette cheered him up, unaware Adrien didn't mind having her close. All those times hanging out with her as Chat Noir might be rubbing on him. Marinette asked, looking at the door. "But are you sure you want to sit beside me? Alya told me my seat is at the back."

"I don't mind!" Adrien didn't like seeing Marinette frowning or doubting herself. She's an amazing teammate, worker, partner and friend. Adrien turned around to grab his bag, sweeping the broken pen in his bag. "Let me pack my stuff first."

"Hn.." Before Marinette left to move up, Marinette looked at the impostor and told the male. "By the record, Chat Noir uses puns to flirt with the people he really likes. The more puns he use, the more he likes you. It's gotten to the point of getting in the way of akuma battle. Not like that's a bad thing, but sometimes he should focus on the objective at hand. There's also the fact Chat is socially awkward without his puns, which is the reason why Ladybug allows him to keep punning. Nice try though."

...

"He got grilled." Kim remarked.

"I want to deny her claims, but Mari has been with Chat for a long time." Alya muttered as Adrien led Marinette to her area.

"If Chat were here, he'd thank you for backing him up." Adrien implicitly thanked Marinette as the girl sat down, Ms. Bustier entered the classroom. Thank god his classmates are starting to use their heads and it's all thanks to one very detailed comment from Marinette. 'Wait a minute.'

"Why? I'm just doing what's right." Marinette pulled out her notebook before looking at him. "You'd do the same, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, but the way you address the problem is so familiar to someone I know." Adrien rests his arms on the table, watching Marinette scooch to get some distance _a_ _s if that would help her from stopping the epiphany_. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Ladybug have the same opinion on the... _cat_."

"Hahaha. What a coincidence indeed." Marinette tucked a stray bang behind her ear, unable to look at the squinting model. 'Oh shoot. He's onto me.'

**Author's Note:**

> Might have salt... Or sugar... Or spice. Who knows?


End file.
